towerofgod_mobilegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Tower of God Mobile Game Wikia
This is a wikia made especially for non-Korean-speaking fans of the Tower of God mobile game. It is a compilation of translations, information and tips about gameplay, and images. Welcome to the Tower of God Mobile Game Wikia Getting Started : Translations : Characters : Game Modes '''(insert links when done) About the Game * This is an Android game developed by Raiz, and illustrated by muse-kr. It was released on the 21st of February 2016. * The game is currently only available in Korean, but this wiki exists to help you navigate and master the game with translations and strategies. * Non-Android users can play the game on a computer. Find out more about getting started here. Tower of God Mobile Game Sites * Wolhaiksong * Facebook Discussion Group Latest Event (14th July - 28th July) # Beat 17 monsters, you can do this in last volume 3rd stage and you'll get 17/17 # Use a friend's character 7 times # Play ranking tower 5 times These quest tokens gives rewards similar to previous quest tokens, such as AP, ingredient Ren cards, suspendium etc. But this specific token gives you additional rewards of the chance to obtain Hatsu, Yihwa or Miseng! The list of rewards are as below: Source: Admin (wolhaiksong.com) Latest Event (14th July - 25th August) For new players and returning players (haven't logged in for the past 14 days), as long as you log in for 7 days straight (for the daily reward), the next 21 days worth of rewards are sent to them (?). After the 28th day, there is a set of rewards that you can collect everyday that is different from usual. (we can't test this out so we're not sure haha) But here's the different set of daily reward for the first week. and you get a new continuous quest too. This one says kill 30 monsters. Source: Admin (wolhaiksong.com) Latest Event (11th-17th July) Starting today July 11th - July 18th Korean Time, if you stay logged in for 3 hours and receive the 3 hour reward a # of times you can get a reward by the end of the event. At least once = 100 AP + 2x High Grade pockets (3 star +) At least 6 times = 600 AP + 2x main character pockets You cannot get both rewards. It's either the first one or the second one. Source: wolhaiksong.com Latest Event (8th-14th July) '''Event 1: Discover a Raid If you discover a raid, you will get a reward at the end of the event. Reward: 1 main character pocket Event 2: Most 1st places in Raids The top 100 people with most 1st places in boss raids will get a prize Reward: If you are the top 100 players, you will get one 5 star random character pocket Event 3: Lucky Raid If you ever receive the lucky raid reward, you will receive a main character pocket at the end of the event period Reward: 1 main character pocket Source: wolhaiksong.com Coupons 1000 suspendium & 4star Random Character Pocket for 14th July Update delay. Featured Image Promotional Poster Latest Activity Category:Browse Category:Main Category:Home